Change is Better
by TigresaAmante07
Summary: After the explosion Bruce meets and cares for a newly orphaned boy who loses his parents in a circus act and Selina finds a street rat who resembles herself. As Bruce finds Selina, they figure out that a little change living with each and taking children isn't all that bad.
1. Chapter 1

Gotham, the city he loved fought for and died for. The city where he grew up in and became a great man helping everyone and protecting the innocent behind a mask. He wanted an escape from her. He wanted freedom.

After the explosion he hid in the bunker for a couple days healing, recovering, and suffering. He couldn't leave this city until he healed, but having relation to the League of Shadows and becoming Batman leading so any crazies after him and destroying his city, he felt miserable.

During his days in the bunker he made sure to keep tabs on everyone. He watched the tracker of Blake, Alfred, Jim, and Fox. But as much as he cared for them, they weren't who he wanted to watch over. He wanted to see Selina. Find her and try to start a life with her. She was the only one he wanted through his nights because she was the one who woke him up. Who made him face his fears. Who he thought about through his days, weeks, months in that hole of Hell. She was the one who saw he for who he was. He wanted to know where she was and make sure she wasn't going back to her old ways.

He had tracked the clean slate but she was far from Gotham, precisely Spain, where he couldn't watch her from, due to the fact if he searched on the computers he knew Blake would know and start to look for him.

After about a month of recovering and stretching his limits by pushups, curl ups, chin ups and other various exercises to get him back into shape, he finally choose to leave this bunker finding it horrible and feeling trapped. As he finally reached above ground he felt a great push of cold but refreshing cold air hit his face and blow through his hair. He had a bit of a growing beard and longer hair, which he hopefully wished would help him with his disguise. He saw the horizon of the ocean through the darkening winter sky. All he could think of was kissing her sweet lips before he rushed into the Bat. He turned his head, put a beanie and a pair of sunglasses on and moved down towards the city.

As he walked through the city he heard the loud chatter of people and happiness. He saw cop car and other vehicles more through the streets although a lot fewer than before the occupation of Bane. He continue down the street until he came upon a theme park. Everything from rides to the small building selling food or toys had bright lights and children running around. He remembered this park. He hasn't been here since he was a kid and his father brought him. He remembered going on the high roller coasters and the spinning rides, the sweet cotton candy, and the swords and capes and lighted spinning toys his father would buy for him.

He walked passed the small activity tents and the arcade, passed the lines of the Tunnel of Love and the roller coaster Lightening. Then he reached a bigger tent, like one from the circus. There was a poster next to the entrance. "The Flying Grayson's" it said and there was a picture of a man, woman, and child who were doing a trapeze act.

He walked in, truthfully not knowing why. He never cared for circus acts. Maybe he wanted distraction for everything or maybe he was just kind of curious. Whatever the reason he walked in on an act of taming a lion and looked for a sit in the very back. He watched about three different other acts before finally came the act that he saw on the poster. He saw that there wasn't a net put under. The woman went first, swinging and then flipping from on swing to the other. Then as she came back the male was went on the other swinging towards her. He changed his position by bending his knees on the swing and swinging upside down as the female flipped off hers. She reached out and he caught her. As they swung around with the audience cheering the boy was preparing to jump in, until the rope had snapped and both adults went crashing down. The boy knelt down, screaming. Everyone was in shock and started to panic. Many had started to leave, but Bruce focused on the boy. He saw the anguish, the horror, everything he felt that night in Crime alley he knew what this boy was feeling.

"You know you tend to scream Bruce a lot when you sleep. Is he like your dead husband or something?" a kids voice rang.

Selina immediately sat up straight and stared at the kid who had a toothbrush sticking out on one side of his mouth. She glared at him and the kid just went back into the hall and towards the bathroom.

She had be in Spain for over two months now, she meet the little street rat of a kid when he stole from her only after about a little over a month shed been on Spain.

_She was shopping and had just left a store when the kid ran into her and quickly snatched her wallet and continued to run but of course throughout all of her life being a thief, she knew he stole from her, and started to run after. She had cut him off and caught him. She looked at him closely and saw a bruise on his face and a black eye, the dirtiness of his clothes that had rips and tears. She then saw her reflecting back. She took the wallet and gave him a hundred dollars and let him run off. She didn't know what else to do. She couldn't take care of him and it's not like he would want her help anyway. But the one thing that she couldn't truly help but wonder about was that he looked American and he was in Spain. _

_After about a week, their paths crossed again, with him running from big thugs. She had hid him away and beaten the two men up. She had offered the kid to come with her to wash him, patch him and feed him. He took the offer but the next thing she knew he was gone in the morning. She really didn't expect anything less. Then two days later she saw the same kid again, and decided to follow him. She followed him all the way to some underground meeting. She couldn't help but have the horrible feeling when she betrayed Bruce giving him to Bane. _

_She was hiding within the shadows as she saw a group of about twelve kids who all looked beaten up and who were surrounded by older, muscular men. Then there was this one man sat at a desk taking in everything the kids would give him. Anger boiled within her skin watching this man having power over these innocent children. She was waiting for right moment to hit one of these guards as one kid, no _the_ kid came up to the chubby man at the desk, had his head down and the man shook his head, pointed to one of the muscular men and the kid started to beg, beg for forgiveness. The man came closer and she saw a gun pointed at his shoulder. That was her boiling point. She grabbed her gun in her point and shot the man. Then shot the next man coming up. A man behind her grabbed her waste but she elbowed his side, pounded her foot on his and then once he let go and stepped back she roundhouse kicked him on the head, knocking him out. The chubby man grabbed the boy and held a gun to his head. Most of kids were huddled together in the back of the rom. She held her gun at the man's head. It was a standstill "You shot me, you lose this street rat, that for some reason you want to protect." She didn't speak, just kept her eyes on the scene. She then saw the kid reach for something. It was a piece of glass; he grabbed it and stabbed the man's leg. The man screamed in pain and dropped the gun and stepped back. Selina shot at his arm, disabling him from reaching for the gun with what seemed to be his gun arm. _

_She look to the huddled kids and to the boy, "Come with me." They all followed her cautiously outside were there were police men surrounding the exit. Although Selina wasn't much of a fan of police, she had sent them a message when she saw what was happening. The ambulances started to care for the children. The police went underground to investigate. The kid, blue shirt ripped and bruised face came up to her. She saw his crystal blue eyes stare at her as his dark brown hair flew with the breeze._

_"__So, why?" the blue eyed child asked. _

_"__You know kid I don't know," she lied. She didn't want him to him know that she saw herself in him._

_"__You gave me a hundred dollars the first time. Then you feed and cared for me. Then you save me. I doubt 'I don't know' is the real answer."_

_"__Kid, you should just be happy that I saved your ass."_

_"__Its Jason."_

Don't tell him your name. It'll just mean another relationship and another person to lose._ She looked at the kid. Again all she saw was herself. _You can help him. Like Bruce helped you._ She was conflicted, unsure. She sighed, "listen kid I just know what you're going through and I wanted to help," she sighed once more, not sure of what she was about to ask. "Since I know you probably don't want to go to a orphanage and be with cops," she paused, "how about you come with me."_

_He smirked, "so you worry about me."_

_"__Don't act like a smart ass. Truthfully I'm not a mother figure. Just want to help so you wont end up like me."_

_"__You mean living in a nice apartment and have some nice goods. I'm pretty sure I would like that."His smug sarcastic tone angered her. _

_"__You don't know what I've gone through. And I just got lucky to have all that. So you either take my offer or walk on."_

_"__I'll take it," he shrugged, "got no were else to be, nowhere to be wanted, might as well take up an offer with someone who cares."_

After that he was living with her. He told her he was born in America but after his parents died he got in with the wrong people and traveled with them where ever when the cops where on their tail. Once in awhile they would share their past. Most of their past had been exposed for the time they spent together. Most expect for Bruce.

She couldn't stop thinking of him. Of her betrayal. Of how she let him go suicide for that damned city. Of that _kiss_.

"So S what are we doing today?" He was finally done brushing his teeth. His face, his face that was once bruised and cut, was clean, and he wore better clothes.

She looked up at him; he asked that damn question every day, once she started to teach him how to fight, defend, balance, pick locks and steal properly, for good reasons of course. She truthfully didn't know what else to do. She wasn't going to teach him math, or history or science. She taught him what she knew best.

"Jay, we are going to take a break from practicing and just walk around town."

They walked around town with little task for Jason to do such as grabbing an item and sneaking it into his pocket but before leaving put it back before getting caught or balancing on a rail and flipping off it. As they continued their day they came across a fountain where Selina decided to sit down on the side and told Jason to balance on one of the stone short poles for about three minutes. He took on the challenge on.

Selina sat on the fountain side with a navy blue dress and white wide sun hat. Wearing glasses and heels and watched the young boy hold his balance. She was clam and relaxed and with Jason she felt happier but still incomplete, like helping this kid out still wouldn't make up for what she did.

Jason was half way through three minutes when kid with black hair and striking blue eyes appeared. "What are you doing?"

"Balancing," Jason said with a straight quick answer trying to stay focused.

"Hmm. That's easy, if you really want to test yourself you should balance on your hands," the night sky hair kid just then did that.

Jason feeling slightly ticked off just ignored the boy. But then the boy raised one of his hands, "my names dick, what's yours?"

Not willing to unbalance himself, Jason kept his hands straight out and looked straight still focused, "Jason."

Selina watched as a young kid, who looked about the same age as Jason did a hand stand on a pole next to Jason. Then Jason jumped down and walked towards her. "That was only two and half minutes kiddo."

"That damn kid was annoying." She couldn't help but laugh at noticing his jealousy and anger.

She then was picking every bag up from the floor getting ready to leave as she heard a similar voice.

"You're too much of a showoff Dick." His voice was soft and just like _his_, his body structure was just like _his,_ and his eyes were just like _his. _She was star struck.

"I just wanted to see if he could do the same, plus he also spoke English."

She couldn't help but go a little bit closer, "Hey S what's wrong?"

"Bruce?" She gasped out.

The man turned around, "Selina?"

**So umm well I didn't really want to write again but I needed another Bruce and Selina story. so I wrote this hopefully ya'll like it. and well I got this idea after reading an awesome story by Emiv on archive of our own called "The Longer you Stay". And I really wanted Dick in here so yea. I will update hopefully soon. well good night hoped you enjoied and please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruce," she repeated once more but more like a whisper once he turned around. She couldn't believe it, he was the damn bastard. She didn't know what to feel, anger, happiness, tricked, shocked, there was so many mixed emotions of what she felt just looking at that damn man's face. To see that he was alive and well. She continued to walk towards his way and Bruce just Bruce smiled knowing that its truly her and he finally has her in his life once more. As she finally was within his reach, she punched in the gut, "Damn lying bastard, what the hell?!"

"Hey!" Dick confused but didn't already like this woman.

"It's alright Dick," Bruce said grimacing holding his stomach and a hand to keep Dick away. "I was expecting more of a smack to the face but guess you don't want to harm that charming part of me," he said as he stood up straight with a smile on his face.

"Ha don't be so sure about that rich boy," she gave him an angry smug face.

"Who is she?"Dick asked still being held back by Bruce, looking at both the woman and the boy he just met.

"An old friend," Bruce so carefully put it.

"I may not have many of those but last time I checked friends don't greet friends with punches to the gut or a smack to the face."Dick replied as Bruce got up to look at Selina equally.

"Well I deserved it."

"Damn right you did."

He could nolonger hold himself back, he went closer to her smelling her intoxicating sweet scent and held her face with his two hands. He rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks feeling the softness of her skin, feeling the real flesh on Selina once again. He stared deep into her dark brown eyes and just then, he didn't know whether it was him or her, their lips had crashed together. He held her tightly, kissing her deeply, not wanting to let her go. Selina held him just as tightly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer if that was even humanly possible.

"I'm not quite sure if I'm getting this whole adult romance shit," Jason said looking at the couple who seemed to be off in their own world.

With those words Selina couldn't help but crack up and break the kiss, but she didn't separate from him so far. His forehead laid on top of hers and he could see the smile on her face, a true genuine smile that he saw as pure beauty. She still wasn't really quite sure what she was feeling but she knew that she missed this damn liar. "We'll talk about a few certain subjects late," he whispered, "away from the kids."

* * *

><p>Although Jason still hadn't like Dick that much he was stuck with him. He was in the kid's room of the larger apartment than what he and Selina lived in, although he didn't find it so bad in there with a game system he has never played on before and comfy bean bag chairs.<p>

"So I guess your dad died since your mom was kissing Bruce."

"What? Did you just say Selina is my mom? No way man she just took me in!" he looked down, "my parents… ugh why am I even telling you this." He looked back up annoyed.

"It's cool dude I know the feeling I me…."

"Yeah you lost your mom but at least you have what seems like great dad like Bruce."

"Bruce isn't my real dad. He took me in after my parents were killed in front of me."

"Sorry man."

"Yeah, they were the best parents I could ever have asked for." Jason couldn't help but see the sadness within Dick as he remembered his parents.

"My dad was criminal who was put in jail and I never saw him again. My mom did some…drugs and then died. While my dad was in prison I got in some criminal business myself, and after my mom died I was taken under the care of some assholes." Jason wasn't really one to talk about his family much, never liking of where he came from and his suckish past. "But I'm kinda happy that Selina took me with her, she's really cool… don't tell her I said that."

Dick couldn't help but have a genuine happy smile for him finding someone good in his life. "Yeah it's nice to have people like Bruce and Selina, who understand you."

"Yeah," wanting to change the topic, Jason quickly thought about other games, "so what other games do you have other than Call of Duty?"

"I have Assassins Creed and Castle Crashers and…!" Dick continued with a wide grin on his lips as he listed a good amount of other games.

He may be an over expressive, happy child who can do some great balancing but Jason wasn't bound to let that get in the way of what seems to be a pretty cool kid.

* * *

><p>As the kids went up to play some games Selina was going to start busying herself with cooking.<p>

"Didn't know you could cook?" Bruce said as she begun going towards the kitchen.

"Well when you live on the streets, you can't buy everything or a butler to cook for you." He grimaced at the mention of Alfred. As she reached the pantry and the fridge she didn't know how Bruce and the poor kid had lived for so long."Bruce, how do you feed the poor kid if you have nothing besides bread, cereal, chips, butter, cheese, ice cream and milk?"

"I'm going to be honest that's everything that Dick picked out." She sighed heavy, "what I never learned how to cook."

"You are a useless billionaire who…"

"Ex billionaire."

"Whatever. How have you and this kid lived with no real food."

"His name is Dick," _not what I would want to call him but okay, _"and we kind of have eaten out once or twice every week."

"Once or twice? You sure not four times? Maybe six times?" He shrugged telling her that she was right. "That's it handsome we have to buy you some food, so I can teach you how to cook, but for today we'll buy out, what do you suggest big guy?"

"Does Jason like pizza?"

"What boy doesn't?"she gave him a playful smile. "Pizza it is." She called on her phone knowing a good pizza place, ordering for two pies of pepperoni and plain in Spanish. Just hearing her speak another language made him fall for her more. "So prince charming want to tell me why you lied?" she asked once she got off the phone.

"Didn't know you can speak Spanish."

"Only trilingual, unlike the ex billionaire who apparently knows like ten languages, but back to the question handsome."

He was kind of intrigued as to what other language she knew but he knew to answer the question first, he sighed. "Once you left me with that kiss, I… I knew I shouldn't have given up yet. Alfred, my butler, had told me he was afraid I wanted to die as Batman, and he was right. I had nothing else for me, since I thought Rachel was going to wait for me, but she died and it turns out she wasn't." He still had a tough time believing it but he also knew that Alfred was telling the truth only to protect him Alfred was like a father, and a father protects his children from harm, from hurt. "But then you broke into my mansion stole my mother's pearls and you made me wake up, chase after you. So once I was in the Bat about to blow myself to ashes, I thought of you and thought what if I chased you again. So when I blew that building I put autopilot on and jumped out."

She wasn't quite sure how to react to that. She just looked at him. _This damn man just told you he didn't blow himself to bites for __**you. **_Immediately she kissed him. It was a heavy kiss filled with every possible emotion after he told her that. She grabbed onto his head pulling him closer if possible, while his hands roamed from the sides of her body to her hips as he pushed her against a counter top.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

The two adults had stopped, completely forgetting that they had taken in children. They looked at each other smiling thinking the same thing. Selina had rolled her eyes and was about to stomp up to see what all the bickering was about but thankfully the door bell rang.

**Yay another chapter! Sorry it took kinda long but hope you guys liked it. I'm not really one to make chapter long story so its out of my comfort zone and im tying to see where this is going. But truthfully this is just one big fluffy story, that's suppose to be cute and stupid funny :) Please review and again ill try to put up the next chapter soon. Goodnight and/ or Have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 3

Their feet walked along the boardwalk along the Barcelona beach, Playa de la Mar Bella. Both boys were looking among all of the side markets and the interesting foods, clothing, and the antiques. Selina had watched them enjoying the warm breeze and had such an old feeling, a feeling she hasn't felt in such a long while by just watching the two boys.

She had lived and cared for Jason for awhile now and as she watched the boys run and look she couldn't help but feel closer to them, to feel an odd sense of family. She hasn't really bonded with Dick as much but every time she talked to him she couldn't help but smile with his wild crazy happiness. Selina wasn't quite sure of how to feel with this feeling, for she always though she wasn't meant to be a mother and no one could love her but every time she saw these two boys together, along with Bruce, she couldn't help but feel closer to them but at the same time she didn't know if she wanted that or if she could deal with that.

Bruce, making a such a move, grabbed a hold of her hand as she looked to the side towards the beach. He couldn't help touching her. She was beautiful to him in every aspect and he didn't care what she did in the past, all he cared for was for her right there next to him. She warmed his heart every time he saw her. And every time he saw her with the boys together he could only she the pure happiness on her face and could only imagine all of them living together as a family.

Selina looked to Bruce's hand hat had grabbed hers in shock. Her heart raced, she had never held a man's hand except for when she was young and when her father had actually been loving and caring. It was an abnormal sensation. She looked up and saw that Bruce had a smile on but worry in his eyes as if she didn't like the feeling of his hand with hers. But she smiled truthfully, looking into his eyes, and intertwined their fingers.

Bruce was glad she had accepted his gesture for it meant he was breaking her barriers slowly and he was earning her trust.

"Hey Selina, Bruce!" Jason and Dick had yelled, breaking their gaze at each other, Jason was shoving Dick aside with his body, with his hands to together clamping something in between, Dick had seemed to be holding something as well.

She could only look at them questionably wondering what could possibly be on their minds and hands or what do they want. Bruce on the other hand had only looked at them with a stone like expression with a little bit of angry of how they were treating each other."Yes?"Selina had answered them once they both reached the adults and had halted.

Both boys appeared out of breath, "Well… there was this….this magic.. dude…" Jason had spoke first.

"And he…. did… this awesome… trick.." Dick said.

"and he…. he…"

"Picked us as… his helpers…"

"And then… gave us these.." As soon as he said the last word two small snakes had been shoved in front of the adults faces, Selina immediately reacted with a disgusted face.

"Can we keep them?" Both boys had questioned at the same time.

Selina had answered immediately, "No," she had said it so quick and harsher than she meant, _so mother like,_ the thought had shocked her. "I mean," she hesitated, she wanted to change her answer but she couldn't help but thinking of the baby snakes growing and both Jason and Dick feeding rats and other small creatures alive to the reptile. She had never wanted a reptile, for she had only liked cats, hence Catwoman. She quickly thought of something, "I mean that these snakes don't look like the kind that should stay in house and they should be in the wild where they deserve to be," Jason's face was immediately bummed, he looked to the side.

"What about us Bruce? Can we keep it?" Dick had quickly asked hoping he would have a better chance.

"Dick I'm sure once you find out what you have to do with a snake, you would much rather want a different animal. I'm with Selina on this one." Both boys were completely upset and decided to walk back the way they came from.

Bruce and Selina had followed and watched as both boys had found the magician, who didn't look very pleased with them, but as soon as they gave the snakes back to him, the magician had smiled.

"I'm getting the feeling they weren't given the snakes at all," Bruce had said with a stern look.

"Gee what gives you that impression World's Greatest Detective?" She had smugly looked at him.

* * *

><p>After the little thief stunt both boys had pulled, they had were given a very firm discussion to from Bruce who wasn't at all pleased. Selina who stood by feeling bad for Jason due to the fact that he knew she wouldn't care for she had been teaching him to steal anything.<p>

Afterwards they had headed towards Selina's apartment, due to it being closer and has more food that she could make dinner with. Their dinner was mostly quiet and awkward for each boy felt ashamed and too upset to talk. Bruce ate looking from between boy to boy feeling a little bit upset with himself, for he felt he was a little rough on them, well mostly on Dick due to Jason being cared for by Selina, so he couldn't take anything away from him like he could Dick. He had tried to push Selina to do the same once they had arrived at her house and gone onto her room. but that had her telling him what she was doing, which was teaching Jason how to steal properly and other skills she had, that lead them getting into a full on agreement, for Bruce thought she gave that up. She had quickly responded of how she felt the need to just in case something would happen to her and he wouldn't need to depend on some big thug, who would say he would help when he really wouldn't, that ended up telling him about how she found Jason and why she kept him. She had ended the conversation with telling Bruce she took him in not truly knowing what she was getting into and didn't know what to teach this kid, she just wanted to help him out somehow, she then had left the room, slamming the door heading down the to the kitchen and starting to cook, which left her now looking away from Bruce.

Once everyone had finished their dinner, Selina was the first to get up and talk, "Jay you can skip cleaning the dishes, go upstairs and do what you like," She had collected all the plates and silverware, but hadn't looked at Bruce when she came to collect his.

"Dick you can go join Jason if you'd like, your punishment starts tomorrow," Bruce had said.

Both boys ran up quickly.

Bruce had taken the cups, and went to Selina. He approached her as she washed the dishes, placing the cups on the counter. "Selina, I'm sorry." She didn't bother to turn around to look at him. "I know," he paused, "I know how you feel. Not knowing what to do with a kid," another pause, "but having-having that feeling… the need to be there for them." He faced the counter now, hands gripping the edge, "Hell I had the same feeling with Dick. I saw him traumatized when his parents died like I was and I all I could think of was Alfred and how he was there for me. Dick had no one. And I thought maybe I could be," he chuckled at what he was about to say, "be his Alfred."

He looked her way and saw as she put a few forks in the drying rack smile a bit. "I've meant Alfred, and heard what he has done for you Bruce, you can't compare to that amazing man," she had said quietly. He knew that, for how could he compare to man that has done everything for him and tried to protect him from pain while he had only betrayed in the end.

He turned his body fully to her, "But you see what I'm saying Selina, I understand the feeling, and what we are trying to do is be an Alfred to these kids, so they can live and enjoy it." She finally stopped with the dishes and turned to him, he saw her eyes were watery, he felt horrible, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad Selina."

"Bruce, I just feel like I'm the worse person he could have been stuck with, because I don't know what to do with him and then I teach something he shouldn't have learned in the first place. I chose to take him in and I don't know why he stays with a person who doesn't know what she's doing?"

"You're not, you're just doing your best Selina and maybe he stays because you were the one who helped him out more than once. Maybe because you're the one you took him and started to care for him after is already hard life."

She stood there staring at him. Her gaze broke, and she jumped not expecting two arms snaking around her tightly around her waist from the back. She turned to the mop of black hair pressed against her. "I stayed because after being in and out of fosters and being stuck with a thug, you chose help me, protect me and not leave me on my own," Jason said into her stomach. It was the first hug Jason had given her, actually it was the first kind of anything affection he had given her. She stared the mop of black hair and then slowly put her arms around the back of his neck, and rubbed him. It was such a familiar odd sensation.

**Hola! truthfully I think I had so many different ideas for chapter 3 and this was not one until I started writing. I thought I may add a little drama, sorta if you guys count that as drama, and a bit cute sadness. **

**Plus with all that thinking my mind went across a great idea of making a interesting, heartbreaking, action packed sequel to this (I know complete change as to what this story is like) whenever I finish it. I'm planning to make a little bit of Arrow to come into play but first I should really outline and plan due to the fact I have never written anything with action and drama, saying if you look at my stories they are all terribly fluffy. **

**So hoped you enjoyed this. Please write a review. all you gotta do is click on that little review button and write what you like or..dislike about the story. :( Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Jason had loosen up his hold on Selina's waist, looking up at her face which was looking down at him, he saw tears strikes on her cheeks but a smile on lips.

Selina hadn't expected any affection from this kid since he had always tried and put on a tough guy act. She would expect a hug from Dick any given day for as Bruce told her, "he's a hugger," he loved to show appreciation towards anyone he knows, but Jason was a more to himself kind of kid. He would listen, sometimes for he was stubborn, and would give that occasional 'thank you', but never show his true affection, then again did she ever?

Bruce watching, the scene unfold, decided maybe it was time to leave and let things be for what he has caused today. He cleared his throat, Selina turned her head, he hated seeing how he caused her to break down, he looked down avoiding her face, "I'm going to go get Dick and leave."

Selina blinked, looking at him, "No," she said softly "please stay," Bruce looked up. "I…there's an air mattress in the closet that Dick can sleep on." He stared at her she had only said Dick to sleep on the air mattress. He had hurt her and she wanted him to stay, why? He simply just nodded at her. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Bruce took off his button down shirt and his belt, placed them on the drawer and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting on Selina. He felt horrible for telling her that she was wrong for what she was teaching her child, when he had basically been doing the same with Dick.<p>

Selina entered the room in pajama pants and a tank top, "both are asleep," she felt such awkward atmosphere entering the room. She closed the door and looked at Bruce. He immediately regretted his decision of taking his shirt off. The scars, everything he went through fighting for Gotham. She walked closer to him until she was standing between his thighs. She touched his shoulder gently; her hand skimmed down to the first scar she saw on his chest. He watched her face as she went from scar to scar looking for some disgust or horror to show but her face was blank. She slowly looked up until her eyes caught his. His lips caught hers in that instant, his hands pulled her face closer. She straddled him placing her knees on what slit of the bed should could. He gripped her hips then, lifted her and turned them around placing her in the middle of the bed. He crawled on top and captured her lips once more. She felt his hands at the edge of her tank top and decided to speak in between kisses, "you know if we're going to do this…" she stopped as his lips moved to her neck. She worked up the words back to her mouth "I would suggest locking the door…" his hands were so distracting, "and keeping quiet."

He groaned into her neck, "Not sure that's going to be my problem."

She narrowed her eyes, "cocky bastard."

* * *

><p>She laid her head and hand on his chest hearing his heart beat and feeling the slight dust if chest hair. His arm was wrapped around her holding her tightly to him. His other hand smoothed down her hair. He began to tell her what he gone through all his life earning the scars, the ones that stayed and the more painful ones that didn't leave a single mark. He told her some things but never all of it.<p>

"Selina," she looked up as he spoke up again after some quite peace, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. I was wrong."

"But I was wrong to say that to you because I am teaching Dick what I know as well."

"You're training Dick to be a ninja?"He felt the grin on his chest rather than seeing it on her face.

He chuckled. "If that's what you want to call it. But what I'm trying to say is that… I shouldn't have told you what your doing is wrong because I'm doing the same thing with Dick."

"Yeah but he's benefitting from it because its defense. I mean I do teach Jason some but you're not teaching Dick how to steal better. But I could teach him."

"No." he paused, thinking. He smelled her perfume again take over his senses and couldn't help but breathe in some more. "Selina?"

"Hmm?" she hummed against his chest falling asleep.

"We should…" he stopped, "we should move into a house together." Her eyes widened and she rose up palming his chest to keep her up; she looked down at him to see if he was serious. "I mean, we see each other pretty much on a daily basis and I can't cook and if you agree I can teach Jason to control his anger, that he holds in and avoid stealing," he smiled up at her.

She sat up completely, kneeling on the bed, not bothering to cover up. She bit her bottom lip staring down at him with a scared look.

_Shit I'm pushing her away, I rushed…_

_He's not completely wrong we do act as though we're a… _family_, would make since to live together. Plus I'm adaptable. Adapted to taking in a child, maybe a little more change isn't that bad._ She muttered a little, then softly said, "okay."

He couldn't help the grin and getting up to kiss her. _She will finally be closer to him_.

"On one condition," She palmed his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Anything," he said looking at her striking dark brown eyes. He truly meant it, whatever to make her stay and be happy with him.

"When you're teaching both boys, no masks, I don't want them to suffer like we did."

"Don't worry I wasn't even planning to." He caught her lips again and brought her down with him again.

**Ciao! that's the only bit of Italian I known ;) ;) so I have chapter 5 planned and gonna see if I can do a double update. Tim will soon be joining us. And I'm going to make more chats between Dick and Jay. Hope all of you are liking the fluffy story so far. And see that beautifully plan review box underneath, it wants you to click and review. yeah I know I'm weird. please review and have a lovely day! (if I don't update again)**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been months since they have moved into Bruce's unused house in Florence, Italy.

But it had also been a complete change for all four, mostly Selina. Staying over and visiting each other's home they were accustomed to, but as they all lived under the same roof, Dick and Jason had more intense wrestling to see who was stronger after their training, which led to objects breaking; Selina told them that since they had a background they should fight outside. Of course that didn't work due to the weather eventually becoming too cold or it was snowing, which eventually lead their "training" and wrestling inside with everything pushed to the side and more a mess since nothing was ever placed back to where it was before. But with all the training, that Selina wasn't really bothering to take in because she decide to take runs to keep in shape, she felt a little off because Jason was no longer learning from her and that left her with nothing to do. There was also the schedule of the boys learning academics from Bruce, due to him being a genius, who had also left Selina with nothing to do because she had usually took care of Jason's studies by taking him to museums or just talking about what she knows. She felt domesticated. Like a certain house wife that she never wanted to be. Then again she never planned on children in her future either, but she couldn't stand this feeling of not doing something better.

There had been times though that Jason and Dick had gone on their own missions to make her feel more than just some maid. Dick and Jason had both asked her to come up and train with them but she would decline. They had seen her sitting and reading, drawing, or cleaning most times. Jason would flat out ask her to join her while Dick being the clever one had pushed a trigger one day. She was doing laundry, cleaning the dirt and sweat off sweatshirts and pants, when one day Dick had come in walking on his hands. "Hey Selina, why don't you ever train with us?"

"Because Dick I just don't want you."

"Really? Because Bruce tells us that you don't want to since your form is off, and you don't want to embarrass yourself. Jason was embarrassed when Bruce had to teach him the form correctly."

She immediately narrowed her eyes. _The arrogant prick! My form is off?! I perfected my form before he had even started his damn crusade._

The next day she had shown up at the background, Bruce smiling but completely clueless as to what Dick had said. She had challenged Bruce, wanting to show the two boys who really had bad form and who really can kick ass. They were pretty even for the most part till Selina had got the better of him watching his footing and saw an opening. She straddled him once he was flat on the ground and trapped his arms above his head. "Still think my form is off?" she eyed him as her hair created a wall around them.

He had a puzzling look on his face, "not quite sure when I've ever said that about you." Just as he spoke that, she realized she was played by Dick. She flipped her hair up and looked to the side to glare at him but both boys had already ran inside and closed the screen door, watching them. From underneath her, Bruce had started to chuckle. As much as she loved hearing his laugh, she didn't want to hear it now. She let go of his wrists and jabbed his sides.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight," With that she walked away.

Since then, she would appear and watch, sometimes would join in.

Those other days the two trouble makers would run with her, to keep her company but also to give Bruce peace to do work with Lucius at Wayne Enterprises through the computer. Other times Dick would come up with something to keep Selina on her toes. He had come up with the ideas to make her laugh, like figuring where she is ticklish, or he would go out with her to shop, mostly for food. Jason on the other had had tried to push her to continue teaching him how to be sneaky, which Bruce had found out eventually but accepted that at long as he's not entering other people's houses and stealing there was no harm done but also because he saw Selina happy whenever she was doing something with the boys.

While the boys did their own thing to be around Selina and include her many things so she wasn't so bored, Bruce had been the more oblivious one to notice how she felt. Instead he would continue to do anything like its normal. He believed that she had gotten comfortable with this life. Seeing her happy with the boys and staying; he feared every time she went for a run since he felt she was leaving but then she came back. He couldn't live without her, she was the only one who could understand him seemed. Every time he stayed awake at night and she would wake up, she would respect any decision he made of either keeping it in or telling her. He had also been around her more making the slightest touches to get closer, she would at first flinch, startled by the action and he expected such a reaction by someone who didn't have many close relationships, but now she barely reacted to the pecks on the cheeks, holding hands anywhere, holding her closer in bed, and the kisses that weren't strong with passion or soft with sweetness but something in between. _She was adaptable after all it seemed. _

* * *

><p>"Go get ready you two. We are leaving to lunch in a bit," Bruce had said to the two boys attached to the TV screen. They were watching some sort of soap opera that they were learning a little bit of Italian from because of Bruce and Selina translating what was happening.<p>

"So where are we going for lunch, darling," she spoke from where stood in front of a mirror, as Bruce entered the room and had teased the last word at him.

"This popular Italian cafe that is said to be the best, and then some walking around venice."

"hmmmm great café food and Venice. I like the sound of that " he chuckled as she straighten her dress, and then began to tie her hair up.

As she lifted her hair, Bruce grabbed something of the drawer quickly and went behind her. He lifted the pearl necklace out of the box and put it on her as she closed her eyes for second while tying her hair. She felt a round cold object upon her chest and opened her eyes to see Bruce looking at her through the mirror and attaching the pearl necklace in the back. She let go of her hair once it was up and touched the necklace. She looked at Bruce, then down, she couldn't only think back to Gotham, to when she betrayed him. "Why?" she said softly.

"Because although you prefer jewelry that is shiny, you look better in pearls," his lips formed into a smile, his eyes where shining with the sunlight.

"No Bruce," she was shaking her head, still touching the pearls, "I can't take these. I can't be with you. How can you look at me like that! I… I betrayed you and because of me you had your back broken. Why me?!" He was appealed by the response. "Why don't you hate me for what I've done?! Why are you here with me?"

"Selina, I forgave you for what you've done a long time ago. That was my fault. I asked for it. I was being an idiot thinking I was some kind of everlasting man that could beat Bane after eight years of doing nothing and having a weaken body. I said I doubt you'd let people get the better of you but you did what you had to. I forgave you long ago. You're the reason I'm here and not blown up to ashes. You may have came to my mansion to steal those but in the end you woke me up and made me chase you and live after eight years of being a 'shut in'," she looked at him remembering using that word at the ball. "Selina I don't and I won't hate you ever. I'm here because you are a person who understands me. Who can let alone stand me. I had my friend Rachel whom I loved for years and she told me once I gave up Batman we could be together. She played me, she choose another to marry when I tried to give everything up for her. You from the minute we started, whatever you want to call this that we have," he was holding her around the waist and talking to her looking at her eyes in the mirror, "have accepted my past, didn't care I was Batman and sometimes you want the Bat," she couldn't help but have a twitch of a smile since she loved his bat voice, "and I know your trying to push me away because you fear of getting hurt or losing those closest to you, but I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to chase you if you ever leave me especially saying we have two boys and they need the both of us, since I'm not that good of a role model or parent as what you show them." _Parent. He used the word parent and that had struck her. She was a parent but she never really used the word. _

"And how's that since I'm a thief who knows nothing, while you're a hero who can teach them math, science and perfect English," She looked down once again and turned her head away from where his face was on her left shoulder.

"You're selling yourself too short," he got up straight went to her side and he lifted a hand, taking a gentle hold of her chin and turned it up and towards him. He looked down into her brown eyes that he loved every time. "You show them fun with tickle fights and playing video games with them at times. Yes I've caught you at night playing that Mario fighting game," he partially chuckled as he said that and he saw her smile at that. "But you also show them love and that's what they need, not just some guy who could teach them academic necessities or defense methods."

She smiled at what she was about to say, "You're not just some guy, Bruce," she was on the urge of laughter, "you're Batman." He rolled his eyes with a grin that couldn't be held while looking at her and then kissed her.

* * *

><p>All four were directed to a table that they could see a beautiful view of the river that had sun rays bouncing off. Bruce was seated across Selina and held her hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over the back of her hand and the boys were to his side. Selina was enjoying the view while Dick brought up the conversation of pets. "Can we get a dog?"<p>

Bruce lifted his eyebrow at Dick. "Yeah can we?" Jason spoke excitedly.

"How about a cat," Selina pitched in.

"Cats are so boring they don't play, and aren't energetic enough."

"Oh contraire Dick, there are certain cats that are very active and I'm not too much of a dog fan."

"Come on Selina! Have you ever had a dog?"

"No. But I had to take care of one once and they poop everywhere, some drool, and they eat their own shit then lick your face," Bruce glared at her for the language but she didn't care. "but on the other hand I've had cats and they were all grateful creatures who did nothing wrong and where easy to clean after, and they loved to comfort you."

"Dogs are still more fun. They may be messy here and there but love to play, plus that would get Jason and I out more and playing video games or watching tv," he nudged Bruce. "Plus you said it, that not all dogs drool, and dogs are cooler and can be trained to do awesome things, plus I've always wanted one. And they are also loyal!"

Bruce watched as the three of them continue on, and could only smile as they looked like a family bickering. They had stopped once the waiter came to order then continued on.

* * *

><p>Alfred had such a sad miserable look written upon his face as he looked at all the couples. He had only wished one thing and it had gone to ashes. He looked across seeing couples, seeing children with parents, and seeing pregnant woman. He looked and saw a particular family of four that seemed to be making a ruckus. There were two dark haired boys who seem to be arguing with their mother who had looked familiar whenever he saw the side of her face. She was also wearing a string of pearls around her neck that had reminded him of Martha Wayne. The family seemed to be having and intense argument, but suddenly stopped and looked towards the man who was looking toward the side with his hand holding up his head and covering his side. He had appeared have completely lost concentration, due to him jumping when all had sharply turned their heads at him. As the man turned his head Alfred was had tears appearing in his eyes and was smiling joyfully.<p>

* * *

><p>"So can we Bruce?" Jason and Dick had asked simultaneously.<p>

He had zoned out looking to the view Selina was looking at before but as he snapped back into the real world as he was asked the question, he saw all of the heads at the table tilting their heads waiting for an answer, but he eyes were caught by an old familiar looking man that sat at a table a good seven to eight tables down. Bruce smiled, and Selina had looked at him weirdly wondering what he was smiling at. She turned her head to the side and had saw an old man smile, nod, and lift and put his drink down. She had recognized him from Harvey Dent Day when she pretended to be a maid. She looked back at Bruce who was putting his small drink down. Both Jason and Dick were very confused as to what was happening.

"Go Bruce."

He shook his head, "no we have a mutual understanding Selina."

"I don't give a damn about your mutual understanding. I don't know what happened between you two but you will go to that old man who raised you or I will personally go there and bring him here. "

He held her hand tight as she rose up, "another day."She didn't like that but she sat back down for him. "Thank you."

She turned her head back to Alfred and both Bruce and her watched him leave. She sighed.

"uhhhh.. so can we get a dog?"


End file.
